For the first time
by introducingmex
Summary: She said yes because she felt alone but she wasnt sure if she loved him.. will she realize it for the first time?


**[Miley's POV]**

I heard the doorbell ring as I sat in the living room with only a candle.

It was for my brother who just died in war. I still could't believe that he was gone.

He wasn't even a soldier but he had to go because they had searched for young man and he accepted as they asked him to go.

The doorbell rang again and I finally decided to open. It could be that it's Demi. She came everyday to look after me. She knew how hurt I was inside because I loved Joe. He was the best Big brother anyone could have.

I opened the door to see a young man standing there.

He held a letter in his hands and he looked down.

I cleared my throat and he looked up. „Are you Miley Cyrus?", he asked and I nodded.

„I'm Nick Jonas and I was a good friend of Joe. He asked me to give you a letter and bring you his personal stuff. If you don't want to keep it I can always give it away.", said as he handed me the letter.

„No, it's okay. Please come in." I opened the door wider and let him in.

I showed him Joe's room while I still held the letter in my hands.

While Nick brought Joe's Stuff to his room I started to read the letter.

_Dear Miley,_

_I'm sorry that I left you but God had this plan for me._

_I hope that you won't do anything stupid._

_And I really wish that you'll be happy. I wrote this letter some time ago because I knew that my time would come soon. I want the best for you so I asked my best friend here, Nick, to promise me that he'll look after you and keep you safe. And I really want you to know that the thing I'm going to tell you know was a decision I made for you, your safety and maybe your happyness._

_I want you to marry Nick, so I know that your in good hands and that no other guy will hurt you._

_He's a nice person and I know that he'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated._

_Please do me this last favor and marry him._

_With Love Joe_

I sighed as I finished the letter. He only did this because he cared.

I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and then Nick stood there and looked at me. My hands were shaking as I slowly waked up to him and handed him the letter. He took it without a word and looked at me. He waited for my permission so he could read it.

I felt tears running down my cheeks as he read.

„We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would never pressure you into that!", he said after he had finished reading.

„I want to do this. I don't wanna be alone and I know that Joe only wants the best for me. But there's one thing that I need to know!", I said and after a little pause I spoke again, „Do you have a Girlfriend? Or is there someone you like?"

„No!", he answered and I sighed inwardly. I couldn't take anymore pain if he would leave me too.

I didn't really know him but I felt comfortable around him and safe.

**[Nick's POV]**

2 Months later I stood here waiting for Miley to walk down the aisle.

We got to know eachother the past months. And I moved into her house. My parents didn't say anything because I told them what happened and they understood. I also had a tak with my older Brother Kevin. He asked me if I liked Miley.

I didn't know what to answer. I couldn't find the right words to speak but inside my heart I knew that I liked her and maybe that I could fall in love with her. I didn't know if she felt the same way but I don't want to pressure her into something and for know I only wanted to protect her and make her feel safe.

The the music started and my brother looked at me. He knew that I was nervous.

What if I did something wrong?

What if she falls for another guy and only stays in the marriage because of Joe?

I didn't know the answers to this Questions but I knew that I'll try anything to make her happy.

Then I saw her in her beautiful white Dress. She looked like a princess and my heart started to beat faster with evey step she came near to me.

I flashed her a small smile and she looked down.

**[Miley's POV]**

He smiled at me and I blushed. I looked down to hide my red cheeks.

As I finally reached him he took my hand and kissed it lightly.

I felt sparks running through my body. And I knew that I started to fall for him.

I guess Joe knew that I would like him and that's why he choosed him to come to our house and protect me. And I was glad he did that.

It was time to say out vows and I didn't prepare anything I just said what my heart and my head wanted me to say.

„I'm gad that Joe sent you. That he wanted you to come and nobody else. I'm glad that you're here with me and that I can always tell you what's bothering me. That I can trust you and that you became my best friend on the past 2 Months!", I smiled a small smile and he smiled back at me.

Then he started.

„We met two months ago but I started to like you the moment you opened the door. And I accept it if you don't feel the same way but here and now I'm going to promise you that I'll do anything to protect you and make you feel safe. And I want to make you feel happy again. I want to see you smile and hear your laugh. I don't want to break the promise I gave your Brother and I don't want to break the promise I'm giving you now."

I stopped breathing for a Moment after he said that. He liked me. And I didn't know if I liked him back.

I loved him like a brother, like a best friend.

But could I ever fall in love with him?

Love him the way I should?

Love him the way he deserves it?

I didn't know. I didn't know anything at the moment.

_One year later_

**[Miley's POV]**

I laid here in our bed. With Nick next to me. We didn't act like a married couple more like were best friends which we are but I didn't know how to tell him.

I'm 22 now and he's 23. I finally had found the answer to the questions I asked myself at our wedding.

Yes, I could fall in love with him.

Yes, I loved him the way I should

Yes, I loved him the way he deserves it.

But he didn't know.

He didn't know that I love him. And I didn't know how to tell or show him.

I turned my head to look at him. He laid there and slept peacefully.

He faced me and I could see that he had a small smile in his face. I quietly bent over and kissed his cheek. His smile grew bigger. I crawled over to him and snuggled up.

A moment later I felt that he wrapped his arms around me and that he sighed.

„I love you!", I whispered and closed my eyes.

„I love you too." I heard him whisper and felt a kiss in my forhead.

I smiled and looked up to see Nick looking at me.

He slowly leaned in and kissed me on the lips for the first time after the wedding.

Finally I was happy again.

Thank you Joe!, I thought and sowly fell asleep.


End file.
